Sorry But I
by Kupuruu
Summary: We were friends since we were taken away. I was blind, you were deaf but we still made this friendship work. As we stayed longer together, the more i loved you. But do you feel the same way?
1. What happened

**Um... hey~ so this is my third full story ****fanfic im making.**

**well sorry if im not updating my other stories_ "Loving you"_ and _"Forgotten" _but i will! (schools fault)**

**Disclaimer- i never owned and never will :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_'Its been 6 years huh?'_ I thought as I stood in front of a guild._ 'Heh time goes so fast'_

If you're wondering why 6 years then it's because at the age 11 I was kidnapped and abused. Before I was kidnapped, I was in a guild called 'Fairy Tail' since I ran away from home for being neglected by my father for a year. But then when I was in a mission with my friends Erza and Levy to catch some criminals, we accidentally underestimated them and was beaten.

Then I was kidnapped. I wanted to escape but my keys were gone. I still don't know why I was kidnapped but it was probably because I was in one of the wealthiest families in Fiore, the Heartfillia family. But I wasn't alone. I was with 5 other people who were likely to be in rich families too. As I sat in a lifeless room full of strangers, a boy probably a year or two older with dark blue hair and emerald green eyes then me came and asked for my name. Of course I stated my name and asked him what was his name but he didn't answer. After a week in the room with strangers, I was brought to hell.

I was tortured for weeks hoping that someone from my guild would come here and beat the people who brought me here but no, no one came and no one did. After weeks, I was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. The boy I met on my first week was in the same condition as me but a bit worse. At night we would talk to each other and i learned his name was Kyle and before we knew it, we were the best of friends and maybe, just maybe I had a crush on him but it was all forgotten.

After a year and a few months passed, they went too far. They use magic on me and not any kind of magic, it was fire magic. They burned me alive but the my eyes took the most pain. After that my eyes haven't been the chocolate brown color they used to be. I was told that they had turned pitch black with some specks of blue, yellow, and red by Kyle. Though I still have my eyes I couldn't see with them anymore and that's when I notice I had become blind. I couldn't get used to it and it felt like the kidnappers were worse than before but I couldn't cry anymore literally and I don't think I will be ever able to again. But Kyle was alway by my side.

But one day, when I was back in the room where we first met, he was gone. I looked everywhere for him but with my eyes at that moment, it was difficult. I heard a voice call out to me so I followed it and then tripped on something, it was Kyle. I heard him call out to me but it was soft. I touched his face to see what was wrong but he didn't seem to hear. He came closer and whispered into my ear that he couldn't hear anymore. He was just like me now. Although I was blind, he was deaf. We both had disabilities now. At first we couldn't understand each other at all but now, as more months passed we became used to the silent conversations. When we wanted to talk to each other he would just put his finger on my hand and slowly traced the letters out slowly as I just moved my lips while he read the words from my mouth.

After 4 years of being tortured morning to noon and rested at night, someone finally came to save us. When I heard the voice of the person who saved us, it sounded familiar and it was. It was Gildarts Clive. I panicked when I heard his voice. I didn't want anyone who knew me let alone Fairy Tail to see me like this so I hid behind of Kyle the whole entire time. When we got out of the 'prison' I told Kyle to go training with me so I can come back to Fairy Tail stronger than ever, able to protect the ones I love. He accepted and we trained for a year. Though we grown to hate it we learned magic as well. Well I already had magic powers but it was a bit. We learned different kinds of magic and learned how to mind read each other so it made things easier to talk to each other. I learned sound magic since I can't see anymore, I decided to enhance my hearing while Kyle learned sight magic, magic where you can see the other person's movement before they even do it. We also learned imagination creation, it's what the name implies on. Magic that you can imagine and create, we made this magic together so only we can learn it or teach it.

For 10 months we lived with each other and then separated but we'll met each other again in 2 months. When we separated, life got lonelier and quiet. I really hated it, Life without him. After all we did spent 6 years together. I am 17 now, about to be 18 and as I walked down the road to a loud familiar place. When i heard fights and laughter, i knew this was the right place. My old home. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**How did you like it? was it terrible? i personally think its bad... well tell me**

**well i think this was short but i'll make the next chapter longer... hopefully.**

**Read & Review ~**


	2. I'm back

**hey there~ so this is chapter 2 **

**im trying to make chapters really fast but all the homework is killing me**

**Well tell me if you like this chapter okay?**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own and never will (´･_･`)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**LUCY'S POV**

As I stood in front of my guild I notice that there were some new voices. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I didn't know who it was since I obviously can't see so I asked him for his name but he cut me off and asked me the question.

"Uhh who are you and why are you standing in front of my guild?" The man said

When I heard his voice I immediately touched his face and recognize it. I jumped on him and hugged him as hard as I could causing us to both fall.

"I missed you Gray" I said

"Ugh get off of me who are you? and how do you know my name?!" Gray said

My head drooped down and i made a frown, sad that he forgot me but it's to be expected, after all I was gone for 6 years and I've only been to Fairy Tail for a year. As I got off of him, I bowed and said sorry and then I showed him the back of my hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I'm part of Fairy Tail" I said with a smile. I heard him gawk at my name and then I felt a hug from him.

"Lucy... I missed you. We all missed you. Where did you go?" I heard him mutter into my ear. As the hug separated I felt a stare from him. I'm guessing he looked into my eyes and saw them not focused at all.

"L-Lucy... Are you... B-blind?" He said as his voice cracked. I nodded slowly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked

I just turned my head, trying to avoid the question.

"I-I don't want to talk about it" I muttered softly but enough for him to hear.

"H-how did you get here?" He questioned

"I got a friend to help me" I responded back with a tint of pink on my cheeks remembering Kyle.

"Well at least you're safe. For now, let's go in and tell master about your arrival ok?

"Okay!" I said happily that I get to meet master and everyone one else again.

As we walked towards the guild Gray asked me if i needed some help, I refused but he still held on to my shoulders saying that the guild's building change. When we entered the guild, I heard some people stop and whisper asking "who is that girl?" or "is she a new member?" It was probably the members when I was gone. When we reached the door to master's office, Gray knocked on the door asking for permission to enter. We heard a "come in" so we did. I hear a pen move so I guessed he was writing something.

"What is it my child, what do you need?" Master said still do his work not paying any attention

"Why do you look and find out?" Gray said

"Ok Gray but what do you want me to s-"

"L-Lucy? Are you Lucy? You're Lucy right? Of course you're Lucy!" Master asked and answered

"Hello master" I said with a smile

"Lucy I missed you!" Master said

"Hehheh I already got told that from Gray" I replied

"Yeah... Um master I have to tell you something about Lucy" Gary said

"What is it Gray?" Master responded

"Umm well you see... Lucy is... blind" Gray said sadly

"What?! How?!" Master said as he grabbed my face and probably looked into my eyes.

"She wouldn't tell me" Gray said

"Well... I guess she will tell is when she is ready" master said "but for now let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

As we got out, master called Mira to get the stage ready saying that there is an important announcement to make. Gray and I stood in the back until we hear the cue to get out but until then we just listened to the old man speck.

**"My children... As some of you know 6 years ago, we had lost a member of our family" **he said with a sad smile but it was quickly replaced with a genuine one

**"But today we had gain what was lost, although she cannot see us, she is with us now" **

**"Today, what we have finally got our precious member back!"**

**"Lucy Heartfillia!"** He yelled as Gray held my shoulder leading me to the stage.

"Hey guys I'm back" I said waving

There was a silence until I fell down being hugged but two people

"Uh hi.." I said sweat dropping _'who is this?'_

"Lucy! We missed you!" The two girls said in unison

"Levy? Erza?" I said in a questioning tone

"We will never leave you ever again! EVER!" Erza said yelling the last part

"Hehheh I missed you guys too"

After the people I knew from 6 years ago welcomed me back, I sat at a table with them and talked with them but then they realized something the master said.

_'But today we had gain what was lost, although she cannot see us, she is with us'_

_'Although she cannot see us, she is with us'_

_'Although she cannot see us'_

_'Cannot see'_

"Y-you're BLIND?!" Everyone yelled

"Hehheh, yeah" I replied _'how many times was I asked this today?' _I thought while sweat dropping

"Oh this is all my fault! I should've been stronger back then!" Erza said

"It's wasn't you're fault. You didn't know it was going to happen" I said giving Erza a reassuring smile

"So Lu-chan, after you were gone, your keys were left behind. Do you want them back?" Levy asked

"Yeah! Of course I do!"

"Okay then, open your hands" Levy said as I opened my hand.

I felt the keys fall into my hands but something was weird, I had more than before.

"Hey, do I have more keys?" I asked

"Yes you do. After you were gone, Levy, Gray and I collected more keys for you" Erza said

"Oh thanks you guys"

"Heh you're welcome" Erza, Levy, and Gray said all together

"So what kind of magic do you use now? I mean you must've learned some magic when you were gone right?" A woman said out of nowhere

"Huh? Umm is that you Cana?" I asked

"Yeah it is" Cana replied

"Well, my main magic is sound magic, mind read, and imagination creation" I said with a smile

"Imagination creation? I never heard of it" Cana said while some people nodded

"Well actually me and my friend created it together" I responded as everyone said "ohh"

"Um where's Mira? I don't hear her fighting with you Erza"

"She works at our guild bar, and she doesn't fight me anymore" Erza said

"Hmm why doesn't she fight with you anymore?" I asked as the people around us quieted down

"Um... Do you remember Lisanna?"

"Of course! We were like sisters" I said with a smile

"Well... Three years ago... She... Died" Erza said as my face turned white

"Wah-what? This is a joke right? Haha you almost got me there" I said fake chuckling

"Lucy... I'm sorry" I heard Erza and other people sniffle and maybe cry a bit

"Wha- n-no she's alive I know it" I said

"Lucy..." Levy said

"No I believe in her. She couldn't have died so easily. I'm ending the conversation here!" I said with my cheeks puffed out.

Then I heard the guild doors open and a loud male voice that said "IM BACK!".

* * *

**hey~ if you haven't noticed yet, im trying to make Lisanna a good person in my story unlike other stories where Lisanna tries to kill Lucy or something so Lisanna is good.**

**Read & Review**


	3. Dragneel

**Super short... sorry but better than nothing right?**

**disclaimer-I don't own fairy tail...yet *evil smile***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**LUCY'S POV**

Then I heard the guild doors open and a loud male voice that said "IM BACK!". I heard some people say "welcome back Natsu" or "did you destroy anything on the mission?".

I was confused so I asked "who is that?"

"That is Natsu, he came here a year later you disappeared" Levy said as I formed an 'o' with my mouth. I heard footstep getting closer

"Hmm hey are you a new member?" Natsu asked up in my face

"Uhh well sorta" I replied back sweat dropping

"Huh? What does that mean? Natsu asked

"Ahahaha I joined this guild 7 years ago but disappeared 6 years ago and came back today" I explained

"I don't get it... What kind of magic do you use?" He asked

"She uses sound magic and imagination magic stupid" Gray answered

"Huh? Was I asking you ice queen?" Natsu replied back

"What you call me droopy eyes?"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza said with an black aura behind her

"A-aye no sir! We are the best friends" they said in unison

"Soo um what kind of magic do you use Natsu?" I asked

"Oh I use dragon slayer magic uhh-"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia" I said

"Okay then Lucy. Nice to meet cha" Natsu said

"Nice to meet you too" I replied back

"So do you kill dragons or something?" I asked but instead I heard a laugh

"Haha do you really think I kill dragons? No my dad was a dragon"

.

.

.

"Ehhh?! Your dad was a dragon?! Then how are you human?!"

"No no no. He was my adopted father" Natsu replied

"Ohh but then why are called a dragon slayer? Did you kill your dragon?" I asked

"Huh? No! That's sick! Why would I kill my dad?"

"I was just wondering you know, since its called dragon slayer, but then what do you do? Do you get a sword and fight people or something like Erza?" I asked again

"What? No, I use fire magic" Natsu said

My skin turned pale at the word he said _'Fire magic? The same magic that made me blind?' I thought_

"Wait, did you ever meet your real father?" I asked while shaking in the inside

"Yeah, I love him a lot but he left home one day and never came back so I went for a search for him and met my foster dad"

"D-do you know his name?" I asked as he was deep in thought

"Well.. if i remember...I think it was Nikui Dragneel" I was in shock

"Hey Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy said snapping me out of my episode

"Uh Levy, can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked trying to leave the guild as soon as possible

"Uh sure Lu-chan, do you wanna go now to check out the room?" Levy asked

"Y-yeah let's go" I said as I told Gray to lead me to the exit of the guild.

20 minutes later

As I walked with Gray and Levy to where Levy's dorm was Gray asked me a question

"Hey Lucy, where were you in the past 6 years after you disappeared from the mission you went with Levy?"

"Hehheh who knows" I said looking down

"Your still the same as always. You still look down when you lie or when you keep a secret" Levy stated

"Please tell us Lucy" Gray begged "We're here for you"

I hesitated to tell them, after all I didn't want them to know and worry about what happened in the 4 years I was tortured. But then again they can help me get over my past.

"Well... If I tell you... Will you keep this a secret form everybody?" I said

"Well can we tell master and Erza?" Levy asked as I nodded

"Then of course we'll keep this a secret" they said in unison

"Well then, 6 years ago, I was kidnaped" I said as Gray and Levy were shocked but should've known because I would never leave Fairy Tail without a reason

"And the person who kidnaped me was Natsu's dad, Nikui Dragneel"

* * *

**Review if you have the chance（≧∇≦）**


	4. Eyes

**Hey there~**

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER *sob sob sob***

**Well... If you are confused about the whole time skip Lisanna thingy, then read the next chapter thing and see the timeline(?) thing**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ANYTHING except the story plot and Kyle**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**LUCY'S POV**

"The person who kidnaped me was Natsu's dad, Nikui Dragneel" I said

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison

"But how do you know for sure it was him?" Gray asked

"How do I know him?

They have the same last names! Even if I didn't know his sat name, He was is known to everyone in prison, He even burned his initials N.D. into everybody's skin, and if you still forget him after all that's happened... Lets just say I didn't make that mistake"

"But you don't have the initials N.D. marked on your skin" Levy said

"You're wrong, you may not have seen it because I hid it but I'm different"

"What do you mean you're different?" Gray asked

I didn't answer. Instead I just closed my eyes and said two simple words, "Switch gears". After I said that, I opened my eyes and I felt a burn coming from it. Instead of the black eyes I had when I came here, My eyes were now crimson with specks of black, blue, and yellow. If you looked deeply into my left eye, you would see the letters printed into my eye.

I heard Levy sniffling and probably crying "L-Lu-chan, I'm sorry. It must've been painful" Levy said

"This is how you turned blind?" Gray asked worried as I turned my eyes from red to black again.

My head drooped down as I nodded. I didn't want to admit it, but it was the cold, harsh truth.

"But why did your eyes turn a different color when you showed us that?" Gray asked

It was silent for a moment and then I told them about what they did to my eyes.

"When I was in 'prison', there were about 15 people my age out of 250 people being experimented on and I was one of them" Levy and Gray turned pale thinking of what might've happened in the 6 years I was gone.

"Yes, I was one of the 15 people being experimented on and for me and only me, they used my eyes as a test subject. First of, the people who experimented on my eye decided to split it into 4 parts, therefore I have 4 different shades of color in my eye. The first color is just my normal eyes. The second color of my eyes, they decided to imprint the initials N.D. onto my left eye. Then after they decided to put different kinds of chemicals in to see the effect it would have and as you can see, the red shade of my eye was one of them, but the initials only show up on that eye color because they put the chemicals right after they imprinted it into my eye"

"On the third color of my eye, they put lacrima into it. When I switch my eye color to the third color, my speed and attacks increase but my magic energy decrease 2 times faster then the time I use it. I call it negative increase. You'll know when I use it when my eyes turn a light blue color."

"For the fourth or last color, it'll turn yellow or a light golden color. They didn't really do any thing to this eye because by the time for the experiment, someone saved us and let us escape." I said with a small smile.

"But because of this, I use this eye for my imagination creation"

After the explanation, we arrived at Fairy Hills. Levy told Gray to leave since Fairy Hills was a girls dorm. After he left Levy took me to the counter to get me a guest room key so I could sleep for the night. As I entered my room, I got my stuff ready a bit for tomorrow, Levy's voice popped out of nowhere and asked me "Who saved you?"

I thought for a bit for the right answer to tell her so I just told her "That's a surprise" with a grin

"Come on tell me" Levy said

"Hm tomorrow" I replied

"Ugh you" Levy muttered

"Well good night Levy"

"Night night Lu-chan" Levy said as she walked out of the room

When Levy left completely, sound asleep in her room, I thought about Kyle for a bit then drifted asleep and muttered "Good night Kyle"

After I said good night, I thought I heard a reply saying good night as well but I was probably imagining it.

* * *

**Read and review **

**byebye **


	5. Timeline

**Soo this is the timeline I mentioned early on the previous chapter.**

**hope this makes you understand a little bit more.**

* * *

**X766**

**April 16, Kyle (born)**

**l**

**X767**

**July 1, Lucy (born)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**X777**

**July 7, Layla (Lucy's mom) died**

**July 10(?), Jude (Lucy's dad) started neglecting Lucy**

**l**

**X778**

**March 15, Lucy ran away**

**March 30, Lucy joined Fairy Tail**

**l**

**X779**

**August 3, Lucy was kidnapped**

**August 4, Lucy met Kyle**

**October 21, Lucy started liking Kyle**

**l**

**X781**

**January 26, Lucy turned blind**

**February 4, Natsu joined Fairy Tail**

**April 23, Kyle turned deaf**

**l**

**X782**

**June 14, Lisanna "died"**

**l**

**X783**

**November 4, Gildarts saved them**

**November 15, Lucy and Kyle went training**

**l**

**l**

**X785**

**September 16, Lucy and Kyle parted ways**

**September 20, Lucy came back to Fairy Tail**


End file.
